This invention relates generally to pet enclosures and, more particularly, to a feline seat and blind protection apparatus for mounting in a window frame adjacent a window that enables a cat to sit and look out of the window while blocking persons on the outside from seeing into the dwelling and enables the window blinds to be protected from a cat sitting in the window.
Cats are known to enjoy perching themselves near a window in a dwelling where they can sometimes spend hours looking at an area outside of the window. Similarly, cats enjoy being near a window so as to bask in the sunshine, especially in the wintertime or in other circumstances when they cannot go outside. Generally, a cat is unable to look out of a window if the blinds (such as mini-blinds) have been lowered—which is normally the case when the residents are not home or just do not wish for persons outside the dwelling to be able to look in through an uncovered window. Cats often force the blinds out of the way, lay on the blinds, or otherwise cause damage to the blinds in an effort to look outside or to expose the sunshine.
Various device have been proposed in the prior art that enable a cat to perch adjacent a window and, as a result, be able to view the outside environment or bask in the sunshine. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices or patent proposals do not simultaneously enable the window coverings to be lowered while still enabling the cat to look out through the window. At best, the window blinds can only be partially lowered to the top of the feline perch which still allows persons on the outside to look in around or even through the feline perch device. Since lowered blinds do not keep cats from sitting on the window/window sill, but sometimes results in bent or broken blinds, this product enables the blinds to sit on top of the product, protecting the blinds.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a feline window seating apparatus that is coupled to a window frame and enables a cat to look out of the window. Further, it would be desirable to have a feline window seating apparatus that allows window blinds to be lowered to the top of a housing and includes a construction that blocks views around or through the apparatus.